This invention relates to a device and method for calling wildlife and, more particularly, to a device which emulates a variety of sounds produced by deer.
Deer hunters typically employ a number of methods for calling a deer within range to be shot by a rifle, bow, or other weapon. Typically, the sounds are produced by calls having a reed placed within a longitudinal passage. The hunter forces air from the hunter's lungs through the passage and the reed vibrates to produce a tone emulating a deer sound.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,925 to Ady discloses a double band reed mounted between two venturi bars formed on opposing shells. The hunter places the device between his lips and forces air across the reed to emulate a deer sound. The device is effective for producing a particular deer sound without requiring a great deal of skill from the user. However, the device is ineffective for producing a wide variety of different sounds that may be used to attract deer.
The prior art also includes calls capable of producing more than one deer sound. Generally, in these devices, flexible, elongated reeds are mounted within a tubular mouthpiece. Using various structures, pressure is applied at one of a plurality of points along the length of the elongated reed to vary the effective vibrating length of the reed. Since the effective vibrating length of the reed determines the tone produced when air is forced over the reed, varying this dimension causes various sounds to be produced.
For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,577,946 to Oathout discloses a call with an elastic skin positioned on the tubular member near to the reed. The user depresses the elastic skin at one of several positions to contact the reed. Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 4,940,451 to Leady discloses a slidable tuning member that is selectively positionable on the reed to vary the effective length and the sound produced by the reed. U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,039 to McIntyre discloses a plurality of interchangeable tuning clips that place pressure at various points along the length of the reed. Other prior art devices utilize O-rings securing the reed to an underlying reed holder. To change the sound produced by the reed, the call is disassembled and the O-ring is slid along the length of the reed holder to vary the effective length of the reed.
While the prior art calls are capable of producing a number of deer sounds, none allow the hunter to quickly and accurately change the tone produced by simply turning an adjustment dial from one position to another. Also, none of the prior art calls control the tone produced by physically limiting the amplitude that the reed may vibrate. Finally, the prior art calls are not capable of producing the full range of sounds produced by male and female deer.
Therefore, a wildlife call is needed which overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art calls discussed above.